


Jaskier’s a What?

by WitcherSexual



Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jaskier and Vesemir are Friends, Jaskiers Human, Kaer Morhen, Not Beta because I can’t be bothered, Or Is he?, Vesemir Loves His Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Jaskier wanted some alone time, so the Library called to him. But books aren’t all they seem.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Vesemir
Series: 50 Shades of Slutty Jaskier [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Jaskier’s a What?

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about Elfs in the Witcher universe, I mean I’ve been playing the game and watched the series but I have yet to find the books anywhere so it’s gonna be a lot of BS probably

Jaskier was walking around the Keep. Dinner had just been eating, the Wolves were playing Gwent and Vesemir was watching over because it would be violent and they knew that. He would leave before they got to Strip Gwent which was a new tradition. 

He had informed his Wolves that he was going to the baths but something called him to the library. His feet moved him before he made a conscious decision to move but he listened anyway. 

The door opened and he smiled at the room. It was a tough choice of favorite rooms, it was between the Baths and the Library because they were both perfect in their own way. The library was filled with books, more knowledge than one knew what to do with it. But the Baths were so where he could dote on his Witchers and just let them know how human they were under everything. 

His lute sat on the desk which Vesemir had given him, it was covered in paper with half finished songs and a few ideas which came to him as he watched the Witchers and the way they acted in the Keep. The candle was in the perfect position to give light to the work as well as help him read if he decided a book was calling him. 

And that brought him here, a book. He felt something call him, a small black book without a title. It felt right to look for it and know why it called out. His eyes scanned the bookcases as he climbed the ladder. Either he was missing the book completely or it wasn’t in the library as he searched it completely twice. 

He was about to give up on his quest when he felt that call again. But this time it was from a dark corner. Vesemir has explained that it was books from other Witcher Keeps. Not something that was shared with humans but he had said that he was allowed to look if he felt the need too. 

He never did, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about this book. He walked over slowly, making sure to not catch a book with his feet. His eyes wandered over the spines of the books. All had a title but as he sighed a small book caught his attention. It was smaller, black and had no title. 

The one that called him. 

He pulled it from the shelf as he walked back to the desk. The candle was lit as he sat down and opened the book. He needed to know what all the fuss was about. 

_ This is an accurate telling of the First Great Cleansing witnessed by Witcher Kerin hailing from the School of Griffin.  _

_ The Elfs were looking for land, they had been kicked out of their homes but they retaliated against the humans. I tried to talk them into a truce but I was shut off as I tried. The Elfs shut me out, refusing to talk to me because I worked Contracts for Humans. But the Humans refused to talk to me as I was seen with the Elfs.  _

_ I had no way of helping so I decided to leave but a young girl stopped me. She carried a babe in her arms. She begged me to listen, I did.  _

_ She was a countess, she had an affair with an elf and was seeking help out of the town before the child she bore was subject to the prejudice. The father refused to leave his brothers. I helped them travel from a village outside of Nazair and into her home, Lettenhove. The woman thanked me and promised me anything I wanted, I claimed the Law of Surprise and I was awarded a noble stallion.  _

_ The child I noted held Elvish traits and I assume all descendants will receive some traits as well. That was the end of my Great Cleansing Account and I wish it is not forgotten that I did try to de-escalate the issue but was refused by both parties.  _

**The year is 1221, I have since received knowledge that the woman saved by Witcher Kerin of the School of Griffin was Countess Adelaide who birthed Count Alfred. Both are Of Lettenhove, and the Count is expecting his first child come the year 1222.**   
  


The book fell from Jaskiers hands. It was a dream right, he was having a dream and was going to wake in the arms of his Wolfs any second. What was it they said? Pinch yourself. He did that. He felt the pain, waiting for the warmth of the room to be there but nothing. 

“What the ever fucking gods.” His eyes fell to the boom on the floor. If he wasn’t sitting down he knew he would have dropped down with it. He had no words. It was a story? One that they had put in as a joke. Maybe Vesemir wanted to scare him from looking at books he had no permission too. 

But what if it was real? What if his grandmother did have an affair? What if his father was half elf? What if he was part elf? What if that’s why his father stayed looking like he always did. 

Was he breathing? He should probably do that. He should do a lot of things. Maybe a nap first. Yeah a nap sounded great. Maybe he’ll realize it’s a fever dream. He’ll wake up in the bed. The book lay on the floor, it was open and staring at him as he felt the tendrils of unconsciousness creep around him. 

—

Vesemir sat up straight. He strained his hearing but the Bard's heart rate was accelerating. The pups hadn’t caught on yet, he needed to find the Bard Incase something was wrong. There may be no monsters in the Keep but there were dangers nonetheless. 

“I’m off to the library. Don’t be loud please,” the other three nodded as he stood. He walked faster through the Keep than normal. He scented the air, the Bard hadn’t gone for a bath like he said but the scent took him to the Library. He opened the door in time for him to see Bard's head hit the table. 

_ Fuck.  _

He moved over as fast as he could. His hand dropping to the Bards neck, the heartbeat was there but it was slower than earlier. Sleeping then. Okay that’s fine. He was about to sit on the seat beside the fire before he caught the book on the floor. It was open like Jaskier had been reading it. 

Curiosity took over and he leaned over to pick it up. It was one he hadn’t seen before, so where the Bard found it was beyond him. The first line explained it, an account from the Cleansing. It was a hard time for them as a race, Witchers were shunned by both sides so couldn’t help them come to an understanding. 

He moved to the seat beside the fire as he read the book. It wasn’t as long as the other accounts of that time but it was still interesting to read. Kerin has been a good Witcher, lost to a mob. Like all Griffins he was knight-like and tried to talk before pulling his swords. Most Witchers knew him and his death had struck deep, it was there that many changed how they felt about humans. A hatred that grew more intense as the years passed, a hatred from both sides. 

His eyes dropped to the bottom paragraph. It was written in by a different hand, Kerin had obviously been killed by this point. He read the names and stopped. 

_ ‘Pleasure to meet you Sir Witcher. I am Julian Alfred Pankratz Viscount de Lettenhove, however I go by Jaskier the Bard.’  _

_ ‘Corvo Bianco from 1200. This is older than I am! How much did this cost?’ _

_ ‘It was on medicine and things in the mind. I got bored one semester and well dear old Alfred paid for it because he wanted me out of the house. But I do know some things, and I’m rambling sorry. _ ’

His father was Count Alfred of Lettenhove, a half elf. Jaskier was his son. Jaskier had elven blood. Jaskeir was part elf. 

_ What the fuck.  _

He needed to talk to The Bard. He rose slowly, the book was placed beside the candle as he shook the sleeping Bard. His heart was faster than normal but he put that down to the knowledge he had found out, not worry for the man. 

Jaskier startled awake, a hand flying to the dagger he kept on the table. He stood back to let the Bard get a bearing on his surroundings, he probably didn’t even realize how tired he was. 

“Where am I?” He looked around as he asked the question, missing the fact that it was Vesemir in front of him. 

“The Library son. You fell asleep reading, I found the book.” His gaze fell to the book and he heard when Jaskiers eyes found it too, the dagger was dropped to the floor with a clang. 

“So it is real?” His voice was small and broken, Vesemir nodded softly before he had an armful of Bard. 

“It’s okay. You didn’t know,” Vesemir whispered as he held his newest son in his arms. The Bard nodded into his chest as he held on. 

“What does it mean?” Vesemir didn’t even know the answer and he prides himself on knowing.

“I’m not sure. Being part elf could mean many things. Yennefer was given Chaos, I know someone who was given their skill with bows and another was given their immortality. It could be anything, I can guess it’s not Chaos as you haven’t shown any signs of that. But I don’t know I’m sorry,” 

“But my father died? Does that not mean I haven’t got immortality?” 

“Not really. The traits aren’t passed down father to child. It’s a gamble the only one who knows is Destiny,” 

They stayed silent, both lost in the meaning this has. If he was given Immortality then they could stay a family forever. But if he wasn’t then he had some other gift from his grandfather.

“Should we tell them?” Jaskier asked softly. Vesemir thought back to the shitshow of reminding Lambert of the Bard being human. He could use hope but was it cruel to rip it away from him if it turned out he didn’t have immortality? 

“Not until you know what you have. I can contact a mage I know who will be discreet. You might know her, Triss Merigold?” Vesemir watched as Jaskier racked his brain for a face to the name. 

“Red haired, young for a mage and allergic to something?” 

“Yeah she’s allergic to the potions. Quite strange for a mage but she’s good and knows what to do. Would you be okay with me contacting her?” 

“Yeah it’s probably best. We can work out what I am and then tell the other three. I don’t want to give them that false hope only to take it from them.” Vesemir nodded at the Bard, he was obviously a good body language reader as he knew the reason he had said no. 

“It’s okay son. Even if you don’t have what we want you are still loved here. No matter what,” Jaskier nodded, and Vesemir could see he wanted to get back to his partners and he didn’t now want to be in that pile. 

“Go, I’ll be in my room and reading.” Jaskier nodded quickly and ran out the room. Vesemir could hear his feet thump down the halls and into the hall where the other three were playing. Probably Strip Gwent by the smell of things. Yeah he was going to his room now. 

He picked up a couple of books and made sure Jaskiers candle had gone out before shutting the door softly. He travelled down the hall as he spotted four bodies running up the stairs in front of him. He smiled as their door opened and shut. He opened his own door and breathed in the soft smell, the way that it smelt of his partner. He fell into the bed after removing some clothes and opened a book to read. 

He would contact Triss in the morning, he needed to clean her room since it had been a while since she had visited them. She was definitely his favorite Mage. 

He fell asleep, memories of meeting Triss and her relationship to all of them in the Keep. It was a funny one, she was a sister to all of them and Lambert loved teasing her more than anyone. Maybe it had something to do with being the two youngest? Vesemir didn’t know. 


End file.
